My Adventures as a Dancer
by ultimatebishoujo21
Summary: I thought my life was ordinary. I thought wrong!


It was an ordinary day at the local university

It was an ordinary day at the local university. Ayame Bailando was walking to her dorm after a tiring day of classes. When she entered the dorm lobby, the RA on duty said she had a package. She wondered who could have sent it. She took the package up to her room after unlocking the door. She opened her door and set her book bag down. Ayame grabbed the package and sat on the bed. She grabbed her scissors off the dresser and used it to open the package. When she was done opening the package, she set the scissors back on the dresser and looked at what was inside the box. Inside were an envelope and 2 books. The first one was 'The Prince and the Raven.' The second book was one that surprised her. It was 'Princess Tutu. ' She had heard of the story because she was an avid fan of the anime series Princess Tutu. She had even sewn a costume that looked exactly like it came straight from the show. Of course it was hard and no easy work, so she had to work long and hard on it everyday but after she finished, her work was well worth it as she saw what it looked like. It looked exactly like Princess Tutu's costume from the show. Ayame then began to open the book 'The Prince and the Raven.' When she opened the book, a weird bright light pulled her into it and she went through another dimension. When she woke up, she was in a girl's dormitory and looked around and saw a girl with salmon-colored hair feeding the birds outside of the window. She walked up to the girl and asked where she was. The girl turned around and quacked in surprise before changing into a duck and grabbing a pitcher of water from her nightstand and changing back into a girl after putting her school uniform on. She told Ayame that she was in her room and she found her. The girl then introduced herself as Ahiru. Ayame decided on not using her real name so she introduced herself as Melody. The two girls curtseyed to each other saying nice to meet you. Ayame/Melody asked where she went to school and Ahiru answered the Kinkan Academy for the Arts. She was surprised. She was actually in the world of Princess Tutu and she could tell she was talking to Princess Tutu herself because of the amulet necklace she wore. And like Ayame/Melody thought, it was the very same one Duck had used to transform into Princess Tutu. She asked Ahiru if she could go to her school and Ahiru nodded excitedly. She asked what Melody could do and Melody said singing and dancing. So Ahiru took Melody to register for the school in singing and dancing. She then received a set of school uniforms and ballet uniforms for both girls AND boys for the school and put the girls uniform on and proceeded to get her schedule. She had started to walk to her first class, which was singing with Madame Nightingale. The other classes soon flew on as at the end of her second to the last class as she got ready for her last class, beginning dance with Mr. Cat. She walked in her ballet outfit and her hair up in a low bun. Mr. Cat said, "Ah yes, you must be the new student. I'll make one thing clear and I'll only say this once, If you fail once, I'll excuse it, but if you continue to fail, you'll have to marry me!!" At this she got freaked out at first, but then brushed it off. After that, class began and Mr. Cat requested she test to see what level she would be in. So he got a penguin to play a song she knew. It was the 'dance of the sugarplum fairies' from the Nutcracker. So she got in the middle of the classroom and started to dance. She was surprise at how well she danced but didn't show it. At the end, Mr. Cat put me in the advanced ballet class with Rue and Mytho. Melody hated Rue so much but acted like she didn't know Rue. In the middle of class, a weird guy shows up with a herd of bulls following him. He stopped in front of Ahiru and started to try to woo her. Suddenly, Fakir slaps away the hand that the guy offers and puts his arms around Ahiru and growls possessively, " she is mine." Everybody in the class is stunned. It seems the class stoic, Fakir, is in a relationship with Ahiru. Melody learned his name through rumors she heard. Rue approached her and introduced herself and Ayame introduced herself as Melody.


End file.
